Don't all brothers love each other?
by mangachiaki
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have begun college, and are still as close as two twins can be. What happens when Hikaru accidentally breaks Kaoru's nose, and their whole dynamic suddenly changes? Twincest, yaoi, don't like don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters TT-TT I wish...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters!

Chapter 1: Only the Beginning...

Hikaru sat on his bed, bouncing rather randomly as he scrolled through his twitter feed. Ever since he and Kaoru had moved out, he did little but attend classes, study, and internet. Was internet a verb? Perhaps he should study English more.

Their dorm room was tiny, barely enough for the two of them, but they didn't really mind it. It consisted of a cramped kitchen they never used, a living room with a wall-size TV and the latest consoles (after all, they were aristocracy, were they supposed to live like peasants?) and their two bedrooms. They no longer officially shared a bed, though Kaoru had nightmares often enough that they ended up sleeping with each other about half the time anyway.

But all the inconveniences were worth it for the gorgeous view they got of the college campus. Through a mixture of hard work, bribery, intimidation and begging, they were accepted to the prestegious Madrigal University, whose endless gardens and fountains they could now survey from a tiny window.

They'd been enrolled for about a month and were doing somewhat well, though not spectacularly so. As expected, Kaoru got better grades, but was almost a hermit; he would ignore the frequent attempts of their classmates to include him, and only ever ghosted behind Hikaru. Of course, they continued their 'brotherly love' schtick, though on a smaller scale, perhaps only for a group of five or ten.

But desite Hikaru's slightly more social nature, even he spent more time indoors with Kaoru than was particularly normal. Since they had escaped the overbearing hand of their parents, there was little to keep the two apart, and thus they remained remarkably fixated on each other.

Across their apartment, Hikaru could hear Kaoru listening to his music, though that wasn't an accomplishment; Kaoru refused to play music at any volume that was not completely deafening. He sighed; if he didn't intervene soon, no doubt they would get another complaint from their neighbors.

He padded across the hard wooden floor, stopping in front of Kaoru's pale white door. It felt almost intimidating every time he saw the entrance to his brother's room, as if it were a great boundary to cross, even though his logical brain recognized the foolishness of this. Hikaru paused a moment before knocking on the door. After thirty seconds, he guessed that Kaoru hadn't heard him, and brought his hand forward to knock harder-

And made solid contact with Kaoru's nose, which had conveniently replaced the door. Hikaru shouted apologies as Kaoru stumbled back against the door, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"A-are you okay?" Hikaru demanded, rushing to comfort his brother. "God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine," muttered Kaoru, pulling himself up. "Don't worry."

"Really?" He looked Kaoru over closely, eyes watering when he saw blood trickling out of his nose. "No, you're not! I think your nose is broken!"

Kaoru wiped away his tear with a delicate finger, giving a reluctant smile despite the pain. "It's not that big of a deal! Let's just go to the doctor's and it'll all be okay."

Hikaru nearly sprinted to get Kaoru's coat, rushing the two of them out the door and into their silver Ferarri. Panic blinded his logic, which probably would have reminded him that the risk of running a red light was not advisable simply to shave five minutes off their traveling, but being as they (barely) avoided getting into a crash, it worked out well enough.

The doctor only confirmed what they both already knew; Kaoru's nose was undeniably broken. However, she did so with an uncomfortable excess of touching, seemingly undaunted by Hikaru's tacit growls.

Kaoru remained remarkably cheerful despite the constant flow of blood dripping from his nose, which was indeed the only proof that he had a nose, as shrouded as it was by bandages. He was not as chilly as Hikaru would have liked him to be to the doctor, but the undamaged twin would deal with that later; right now, caring for Kaoru was his main concern.

He brought them home with the same urgency he had driven there with, and once they were inside Hikaru moved at a speed that was almost invisible to prepare blankets and food.

Within ten minutes, Kaoru looked almost like a burrito, so shrouded in blankets was he; a PS4 controller had been shoved into his hands sometime before he realized, and Hikaru sat ominously beside him, chanting buddist prayers while burning incense.

"Um, Hikaru, you're scaring me," Kaoru said, though he did pull the blankets closer around him. "It's just my nose-let's watch a movie."

"R-really? Are you sure?"

"Of course, doofus," reassured Kaoru, setting aside the controller and putting in the disc for Pride and Prejudice. As the opening theme began to play, Kaoru yawned almost imperceptibly, but it was enough for Hikaru.

"You should go to sleep, Kaoru, you're ill!"

"A broken bone is not a sickness. Besides, this keeps my spirits up, so just sit back down and watch the movie."

Hikaru sighed and returned to his spot, allowing the slender boy to embrace him and secretly enjoying his warmth. It was only a matter of minutes before Kaoru's golden eyes slowly fluttered shut and his breathing slowed as he tottered on the edge of sleep.

"I told you," he muttered.

Kaoru ignored him, instead snuggling closer to him until he was practically on top of Hikaru. Hikaru, not quite certain what to do, remained perilously still (while ignoring the pins and needles accumulating in his left leg) until he heard a faint whisper:

"I love you, Hikaru..."

End of the first chapter of my first *published* fanfic! It's so bad... but I will be continuing it, if only in the hopes of alleviating some of the mortification I feel at how currently abysmal I am as a writer. Please review with any ideas for things I could change/improve, and thank you for taking the time to read my work! Also, thanks to Dwayne Paprika for being so faaabulous :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters!

Chapter 2: Lined up like lemmings?

Hikaru stiffened. What did Kaoru mean by love? Both of the twins had said they loved each other in a familial way, of course, but something about the way Kaoru had said it sounded somewhat more serious than usual.

Kaoru was completely oblivious to Hikaru's current confusion, being the practically unconcious sleeper that he was, and Hikaru almost resented him for it; what a selfish thing to do, saying something random and then falling asleep!

What did he mean by 'love'? Because he was his brother, or because he was taking such good care of him, or because...

What the hell was Hikaru thinking? That was his twin he was talking about, he mentally berated himself. Kaoru wasn't some disgusting pervert, and if he ever acted like it, then that's all it was-an act. After all, 'brotherly love' was a role they played to get some attention in high school; of course it would have a slight lingering effect on Hikaru's mind, and cause him to consider what it would feel like if Kaoru looked at him with those sparkling eyes like he did when Hikaru would smirk lovingly as a joke, even in private...

But he wouldn't! And Hikaru didn't want him to. Duh.

Hikaru glared uncomfortably at his twin before carefully pushing him off, walking to the bathroom and splashing his face with freezing water. Looking in the mirror, he smiled at the resemblance between his visage and Kaoru's; he could almost imagine it as his, though somewhat more gaunt from skipping meals. They shared the same golden eyes, with dark eyelashes; similarly, their brilliantly red hair, though painstakingly reversed, was otherwise identical. Even their smiles mimicked each other.

Did that mean Hikaru was narcissistic for quite frequently thinking about how attractive Kaoru was? Not often, he reminded himself, just sometimes, when the lighting from the sunset gave his amber eyes a violet hue, or when he had just woken up and was gazing blearily at Hikaru. Not often.

Hikaru sighed before returning to Kaoru's side, though he couldn't deny that his expression softened slightly when he saw the exhausted boy draped across the sofa. With a smile, he lay beside him, laying one arm over Kaoru's sleeping form. He remained awake for quite a while, simply processing the night's many events before growing tired.

Hikaru yawned and glanced at his twin briefly before shutting his eyes to block out the rest of the world. Yes, this was the love Kaoru felt for him: brotherly and sweet.

So why did it feel so empty right now?

Sorry this is short, I figured I'd rather cut off the scenes where it felt natural-besides, I want to update this frequently, since one of my pet peeves is long breaks between chapters. Once again, please give me some ways to possibly improve this (a.k.a. how to be a less horrible writer XD) and sorry for how truly horrendous this is/thanks for reading! That review button looks pretty clickable... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, third chapter already! :3 Just btw, I forgot to say in the 1st chapter (sorry I'm such a newbie XD I promise I'll get better at this) but in this fic, Haruhi wasn't in the Host Club. Or at Ouran. She probably just went to school with Arai... so yeah, she doesn't know the twins. And now, my sucky writing:

Chapter 3: That promiscuous temptress, Haruhi

When the twins awoke, simultaneously, as usual, the sun was already far up. Hikaru screeched as Kaoru mildly rubbed his eyes.  
"We're late for class! Hell, we probably already missed all of Calculus!" Hikaru panicked, grabbing a dirty shirt that had been laying atop the adjacent wardrobe and throwing it on.  
Kaoru giggled. "Hikaru, we don't have to go to class every day. Let's just have a fun, relaxed day instead."  
Hikaru grimaced, trying to find an excuse that wasn't directly correlated to the warzone that was occurring at this very moment inside his brain. The last thing he needed was an entire twelve hour span in which he would be constantly reminded of Kaoru's sleep-inebriated comment, but since he was put under the spot, all he could think to do was prance about a bit more before snarling, "But we should! It's, um, you know what, let's just go, okay? So we missed one class," he checked his watch, "Three classes, that doesn't mean we can't go to the next one!"  
"Jeez, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Kaoru worriedly put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, sending an undetectable shiver through his body.  
"Yeah, I did," Hikaru blatantly lied, smiling awkwardly. "I dreamed that we were late for class, and then Tamaki moved in with us."  
Kaoru writhed as he imagined the agony. "Okay, I understand how unsettled you must be, but that's all the more reason to take a day off. Haven't you ever wanted to visit the zoo? It's only ten minutes away and it's one of the biggest in Japan!"  
"They're just animals... I mean, when I ran over that squirrel you weren't so keen on looking at them up close."  
Kaoru's glare was so unadulterated Hikaru decided it would be best to meekly go along with his twin, so he allowed himself to be shepherded out the door towards the park. It was a beautiful day, or at least what people who hadn't yet discovered air conditioning considered beautiful, so Hikaru deemed it passable. Outdoor graphics weren't nearly as nice as his PS4's, but Kaoru's conversational skills were enough to overpower that.  
In fact, the twins were having a great time until fate decided to play a cruel game with them.  
Laughing, Hikaru rounded a corner, only to be confronted by the unfortunate presence of the creepily (because obviously, Hikaru thought, no doctor or woman should be that forward) friendly doctor.  
"Oh, Hikaru, isn't that Dr. Haruhi?" Kaoru whispered, peeking out from around a brick wall and managing to make Hikaru's already foul mood even worse. Naturally, Haruhi took that moment to approach them.  
Hikaru viewed Haruhi in the same way he saw the day itself; attractive enough, but not intrinsically appealing. What he was worried about was if Kaoru thought the same way.  
"Hi, you two," the doctor said kindly, sparing a glance at Hikaru before gazing at Kaoru. "Are you okay, Kaoru? How's your nose doing?"  
"I'm good enough," he said, smiling. "And you? Did you have the day off or something?"  
"Yep. I was just heading to the zoo - all the animals are so cute!"  
"Really? We were going there too! Do you wanna-"  
Hikaru sometimes had moments where he could act faster than would normally be humanly possible. Usually, it was when he was about to trip, or say something that would forever classify him as the imbecilic son of a genius; but now, it was for something far more important to him.  
He quickly weighed his options. If he allowed Kaoru to invite her to join them, his day would be spoiled, and his poor Kaoru would be forever spoiled by her seductress ways*. On the other hand, if he intervened, Kaoru might think he was being over-possessive.  
With barely a moment to spare, he made up his mind and threw an arm around Kaoru forcefully but naturally before spinning around. "I just remembered, we have to walk our dog! The poor thing must need to pee so badly. Bye, Dr. Karumi, nice seeing you, etc.."  
He managed to make it a block before Kaoru spun out of his grasp. "Hikaru, what are you doing? And since when do we have a dog?"  
"Aha, funny thing about that, I just lied my way out of an awkward situation..." Hikaru said, trying and failing to resume pulling his twin. "Come on, let's finish watching Pride and Prejudice now!"  
"HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted.  
"Yeah?" Uh oh, he was in trouble... Kaoru never raised his voice unless listening to distractingly loud headphones, unlike the temperamental Hikaru, who got into diva screaming fits practically daily.  
"What is wrong with you? Haruhi is a perfectly nice person, yet you act so weird whenever she's around! We could have just gone to the zoo with her and had a lovely time, but you just _had_ to go walk an IMAGINARY DOG!"  
"She's too social! Is it a crime to want to just go to the zoo with you?"  
"All we've done for the last month is be together... Hikaru, don't you think it's time to meet some new people?"  
Kaoru's tone chipped steadily away at Hikaru. He wasn't angry enough to infuriate Hikaru, or sad enough to make him think it was all an act; it was just pleading and apathetic, illustrating just how alone being together with Hikaru made him feel.  
The lanky boy struggled internally behind the guise of a forced smile/grimace. His emotions raged on, barely suppressed as he nodded his agreement. "Y-yeah, you're right. I'm being stupid."  
"No you're not, I just think we need to make some new friends. Anyway, I'm going to the zoo with Haruhi, so feel free to join us. I'll stall for ten minutes before leaving, so take your time deciding."  
Watching Kaoru walk away, Hikaru's golden eyes reddened with tears. His hands fell to his sides and bunched his shirt in his tight fists.

Ten minutes later, in their empty apartment, Hikaru sat in a corner and smiled faintly at an old picture of Kaoru and him on a bench, both staring at each other with the conviction of two people alone in the world; but now, someone else had crossed into their domain and placed permanent footsteps in the pure white snow around them.

*Thinking of Haruhi's 'seductress ways' made me laugh, so I put it in XD

Thanks for reading! Please review with ways to improve, and as always, thanks so much for reading! Being a writer is my dream, so knowing that people have enjoyed (or if not enjoyed, at least glanced over) my work makes me feel great. I'll try to add the next chapter soon!


End file.
